Love's a Hard Road
by GuppyChivi
Summary: Kahoko and Kazuki are finally dating. But will Narunee be a problem? And might there be another intrusion in the lovely pairs love life? Continuation of "Devious Plan"
1. Those Apples

Kazuki walked Kahoko home from their first date. As Kahoko was about to say good bye when she remembered something. She told Kazuki to wait outside while she was going to get something. When she came back, there were a bag of apples in her hand.

"These apples are the most greatest apples in the world." She took two out of the bag. "Come inside, I'll wash them." She opened the door wider and Kazuki walked in.

"Sorry for barging in." He said as they both took of their shoes. Kahoko went into the kitchen and washed the apples. She cut them and set the on a plate.

"Here, Kazuki-sempai." Kahoko said with a smile.

"Thank you." Kazuki said. He bit into the slice. "This is ridiculously sweet!" Kazuki looked shocked.

Kahoko took a bite too. "These are actually sweeter than the others that I had." She looked surprised. _I wonder why._

Kazuki and Kahoko spent the rest of the time talking. "I bet that those apples would be great if they were baked into an apple pie." He took the last piece and split it in half. Kahoko took the other half.

She thought for a moment. "Want to make the pie with me?" She was already grabbing the ingredients to make the crust.

"Sure, why not?" He helped prepare the measuring cups. They had fun and played around. There was actually a time when Kahoko threw l flour at Kazuki, and he got her back by embarrassing her.

Kazuki took the apple slice and put it in he mouth, then he put the other end of the apple in Kahoko's mouth. They were so close that Kahoko's cheeks could've blended in with the apple skin.

"Kazuki-sempai!" Kahoko said as she pulled away.

He just smiled and kept making the pie.

After all of their hard work, they finally had a fully baked apple pie.

They both said, "Ittadakimasu" and dug into their food. They both had the same thought in their mind. _AMAZING!_

They finished at the least, one fourth of the pie when they finally gave up.

"I guess i should go now." He told Kahoko as he started to put on his shoes.

"Oh, ok." Her heart gave a little pull. _Why am I getting upset?_ She watched as she saw Kazuki leave. He waved his hand and went out the door. "I'll have a little more pie." Kahoko said, as she went to take a bite. It was odd. The taste wasn't the same. In fact, if it was anything. It was rather sour. _Ugh, this is horrible._ She pondered the reason why it could have gone sour.

"I guess it was just this piece." She put the rest of the pie in the fridge and was getting ready for sleep. The last memory she had was of Kazuki. _Why is that?_


	2. Too many Questions

"'Kazuki-sempai'?" Nao said. "When did you guys get so friendly?" She continued, "and 'Narunee-kun' too?" She was bombarding Kahoko with questions that she _could_ answer.

Kahoko woke up the next day. She looked over to her clock and saw the time. _Oh no! I'm going to be late!_ She quickly got her stuff together and changed her clothes. In practically seconds, she was out of the house and already out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth. The moment she stepped out of the door, she hit something and fell back.

"Oh, sorry!" The person said. Kahoko looked up to meet Kazuki's eyes. He grabbed the things she dropped and helped her up.

Kahoko sighed in relief. _I thought i bumped into somebody I didn't know. _"It's alright Kazuki-sempai. I should be the one saying sorry for not looking in front of me." She took her stuff from her sempai and bowed her head. O_h yeah! I'm late!_ "Kazuki-sempai, why did you come to pick me up? We're already late."

Kazuki was first confused. Then he took out his phone and showed the time to Kahoko. 6:45. She felt dumb seep into her skin. She decided to leave it behind them and start another subject. By the time it was about 7:00, the were already at the school, and Azuma, Kazuki's best friend, was there to great them.

"Good morning." Azuma greeted. The first bell rang and Kahoko was still far away from her class, so she ran while saying good bye.

"Good bye Yunoki-sempai," The name just didn't roll of her tongue smoothly."Kazuki sempai-sempai!" When she said that name, however, she had the greatest and sweetest smile she could muster.

"Bye Kaho-chan!" Kazuki exclaimed, while cupping his hands to his mouth to amplify his voice.

_'Kazuki-sempai'? Now when did they get so comfortable around each other. _He looked over at Kazuki, only to find him still looking at Kahoko with a smile, just in case she looked back. _What's going on here? _They walked to class with no talking, mainly because Kazuki was thinking all about Kahoko while Azuma was thinking about the relationship of Kazuki and Kahoko. _He's one lucky guy._The rest of class was just boring nothingness. And in the middle of class was when the idea struck Azuma. _It's more than enough._ There was a glint in his eyes. The whole school day was way too long for Azuma to handle so he waited until lunch. He was waiting on the roof for Kahoko and Kazuki.

"Ahhh, it's such nice weather today!" Kahoko said while sitting next to Kazuki.

"Yeah, you're right!" He flung his hands upward and landed his right arm around Kahoko. _Haha, so corny._ Kazuki thought. He blushed. Then Azuma suddenly turned around and Kazuki instinctively put his arm down.

Azuma put his hands together. "Ok, so I just wanted to get to know each other better and hangout!" He smiled but he knew that they were still a little confused. "I have a villa that i would love to go to, but no one to go with." He paused to look over, still seeing them clueless to what he was aiming for. "SO, I thought that we could all go together!" the two of them were both deep in thought.

Kazuki stood up, "I'll go!" he boomed while standing up.

Kahoko was still deciding. "Sure I guess I will too, then." She thought of the wonderful things to do with Kazuki. _I don't know about Yunoki-sempai, he can be a little. . . dark._

The rest of the day, Kahoko kept thinking about what type of things she could be doing and when. Her face lit up of all her thoughts so she forgot that she was in class until her teacher picked her to answer the question. Luckily Nao had her back. She raised her hand.

"Sensei, I really want to try this one, I think I have it." She was allowed and went up to the board. At the end of class she said thank you and they invited her to go eat at a cafe. She happily accepted.

"I heard that it's really good!" Commented Mio.

"I did too!" Nao said.

When they entered, they got in their seats and started to pick their food. "Wait, what is this called?" Kahoko asked her friends. The menu looked familiar.

"It's called 'Star Bistro' and is getting popular." Mio added.

_Star Bistro. Where have I heard that name before?_ The next thing she knew, the waitor was already at the table and was about to take the order.

"Hi, I'm N-" The waitor looked at who he was serving, "Kaho-chan!" He said. Mio and Nao looked confused.

"Narunee-kun?" Kahoko asked. "You're working today too?" She thought it was odd that he worked at two places full time.

"Yeah, I quit my other job," he kept going, "it wasn't my type of thing." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, even though I would love to talk about how you guys know each other, which I will ask soon, I really don't want to be rude but can you PLEASE take our order? I'm STARVING." Mio pleaded.

As soon as it was Kahoko's turn to tell what she wanted, her phone went off. "I'm sorry. I guess I'll just share." She found her phone and saw that the caller was Kazuki. "Hello?" Kahoko said. "Oh really?" Kazuki kept on going, "What about school?" She nodded and ran thoughts through her head. "That doesn't sound like him." Kazuki added something. "Oh ok, bye Kazuki-sempai." Kahoko hung up the phone.


	3. Villa

"The thing is," Kahoko started, "I need to see Kaz- I mean, Hihara-sempai and Yunoki-sempai." She ran off and accidentally bumped shoulder to shoulder and when she apologized, Narunee noticed how red her face was and decided to ask.

He led her to a table that Mio and Nao wouldn't be able to see. "So what's up?" He put his hands on the table.

Kahoko went absolutely red. "Ummm, Kazuki-sempai told me that we are going to a villa with Yunoki-sempai in a few hours. So I need to pack right away." She waited for him to catch up.

"Wait," he was thinking very hard. "JUST you, Hihara-sempai, and this Yunoki-sempai?" He was scared about where this was heading. She just nodded. _What is she thinking?_ He was about to go boasting at Kahoko when her phone rang again.

"Hello?" it was Kazuki again. "I'm at Star Bistro." Narunee was thinking about the many possibilities to what the two of them could do. And who was this Yunoki-sempai? There were too many things for him to worry about. "Not at all. Oh ok, bye." Kahoko got up and went for her things. "I have to go." And before anyone even knew it, Kazuki was at the door waving all cheerfully until he saw who she was talking to. His smile vanished as she was walking up to him.

"You ready to get to your house?" He asked. They started walking and then Kazuki grabbed her hand. They both blushed but Kahoko was already getting used to it. Kazuki looked back to see that Narunee was envious. He didn't like that he was making someone jealous on purpose, but he liked to know that Kahoko is all his more.

They arrived at her house and Kazuki entered with her. "I'm sorry I'm barging in." And out popped Kahoko's mother.

"Oh, hello Hihara-kun." She offered him a snack but he said that they would rather sit down and wait. Finally, Kahoko came down with her purse and one very big bag.

"Oh, Kaho-chan, let me get that for you." Kazuki acted like a gentleman and took the suitcase, which Kahoko happily gave. Kahoko said her good byes to her mother and then the two of them were off. Parked outside, was Azuma waiting for Kahoko and Kazuki.

"You ready?" Azuma asked.

They put Kahoko's belongings into the trunk. Then they set off. It was odd having Azuma in between Kazuki and Kahoko. But, when they were at the rest stop, Kazuki and Kahoko got into to the car before Azuma because he went to go get something to drink, so Kazuki said that it would be better if Kahoko sat in the middle. When Azuma saw them talking in the car through the window, he knew that there was something up, because Kahoko would always play with her fingers and have a pinker tone color. Kazuki, on the other hand, would keep talking and he was way more energetic than before.

Azuma opened the back door. "Oh, Hino-chan, you'll be sitting in the middle?" He tried to make it sound that he was surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yunoki-sempai." She started to get her purse.

"Oh, no it's alright, I'll be staying in the front." He closed the door and sat in the front seat. There was a wall in between the driver and the seat next to the driver's seat, so Kazuki and Kahoko were both isolated from Azuma and the driver.

When they were in the car for a good 15 minutes, Kahoko yawned.

"Kaho-chan, do you need to lie down?" Kazuki took off his jacket and then puffed it up on his lap, as if it were a pillow. Kahoko denied it at first but then she became too sleepy. She rested her head on his lap and Kazuki rested his hands on her head and side. _This is the first time that I've seen her sleep._ He thought. After a few hours, the car stopped suddenly, and Kahoko woke up.

The door opened, "We're he-" Azuma looked at the scene, with Kahoko's head resting on Kazuki's lap with her lied down on her back, while Kazuki was sitting up right with one of his hands on the back of her head and the other one on her stomach. Azuma thought that it would've been funny to mess around. "I'll let you two be alone." He slowly closed the door. Kahoko didn't notice what he meant until she noticed what positions they were in. When Kahoko went out the car, her face was red and her hair was messed up from sleeping, so she was fixing it. Kazuki tried not to look as embarrassed as he was in the inside.

"Here, Kaho-chan, I'll help you with your bag." He already had his bag in one of his hands that looked extremely heavy, but he still took her suit case too.

"You sure about that?" She headed for her bag, "Yours alone looks awfully heavy." But before she could get her hands on bag, Kazuki was heading for the villa. Azuma was in the foyer, waiting for Kazuki and Kahoko.

"So, she will show you guys to your room." He pointed to the girl that was waiting by the door, who looked like a maid.

"Please follow me." She said while bowing. Kahoko and Kazuki headed towards her and said thank you ahead of time. First, she showed Kahoko's room, that's when Kazuki gave Kahoko her stuff.

"Thank you Kazuki-sempai." And then the maid showed him his room which was only a few hallways down.

Kahoko's room was very spacious with the bed near the huge window and a door that lead to a balcony that had a wonderful view of the lawn and farther down a forest. In the middle of the lawn was a fountain, that spouted water in all different directions. There was also some drawers and a desk with a TV. Kazuki's room was pretty much the same, but the room was a different color, the bed sheets weren't flower patterned but just a solid green like his hair, and the balcony had the view of the front of the house. And the window was just a few inches smaller.

After unpacking, they all had dinner, and since it was already getting dark when they arrived, they thought that they shouldn't go outside that day.

"So do you like your rooms?" Azuma asked. They both nodded yes. It was odd how there were so many chairs, but only three of them were being used. After a while Kahoko got up and said,

"Well, thank you for this wonderful food, but I guess that I'll be going first." She headed to the door while wacing at Kazuki and Azuma. Kazuki got up and said, "I'll be going too." And so Azuma was the last one left. "I will be going too." He told the maid, so she started to get up and Azuma left.

When someone knocked on Kahoko's door, she opened it to find Azuma.

"Yunoki-sempai?" Kahoko asked. She was surprised to see him of all people.

Azuma noticed that she was wearing her night gown. "I just wanted to make sure that you arrived to you room safely." He gave a little wave of his hand a left. When almost all the lights were out, the only light left was that of Kahoko's lamp. She just couldn't fall asleep. She sat up right. There was then a very faint knock on the door. _Maybe it's Yunoki-sempai agian, but what would he be doing here?_ She got up and slowly opened it.

"Kazuki-sempai?" She said as she quickly noticed the forest green hair. _She looks so cute in her pajamas, me on the other hand only have some short and a t-shirt._

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I couldn't go to sleep." He had one of his hands rubbing his arm.

"Oh, it's no bother," she whispered. "come in." She signaled that he was well more than welcomed into her room.

They sat on her bed and just stared what was in front of them.

After many minutes of silence, Kazuki finally broke it, "How about we do something outside?"

**I know that this is longer that the ones that I usually write, so do you like it? Please review!**

**And I'm so sorry for publishing this late, I've been having too much homework and GT (Gifted and Talented) work so I haven't been concentrating. And now we're doing revolution earth so I might take this long again, but please review! I'll try to make as much as I can on the weekend to make up for the week days.**


	4. A Good Night's Rest

Kahoko thought about it, and finally said yes, so they first sneaked over to Kazuki's room to get something.

When they opened the door, he quickly got a big bag, but wouldn't show what it was because he said that it was a "surprise".

When they snook outside, Kahoko noticed that the place they went to was the scene should could see from her balcony, but seeing it from the balcony and seeing it from her point of view were very different. The fountain looked way cooler with the lights on, and the ground was very soft but was still firm, and the sky was painted black with a sea of stars.

Kazuki opened the big bag that he got from his room which was: a camera, a blanket, a box of matches, and cracklers (the fireworks that you can have in your hands). He spread the blanket out and then opened the cracklers that was in the box. He looked at Kahoko who was very excited.

"Kazuki-sempai, you're a genius!" Kahoko exclaimed softly. She got the crackler that Kazuki handed to her. Then she sat down next to him as he lit it. They held the sticks and waved them around having fun and just being them. Then it came down to the last two cracklers in the box. "Awww, well we better make this one last!"

Kazuki nodded in agreement. "We should." They were just in luck because they only had one match left. Around them was pitch black so they knew when the one they had in their hands gave out, that they would be swallowed by darkness. Kazuki took out the last match and struck it against the box. This time when they lit it up, they stayed on the blanket. They lied down and just enjoyed the view.

"Kazuki-sempai, we should do things like this more often." Kahoko told Kazuki. He turned to look at her.

His face was a little red, "You mean on a date?" He asked.

Kahoko was embarrassed by the little four letter word. "Yeah." she managed to say. "We are dating, aren't we?" she was confused about her own relationship. It made her feel even more embarrassed that she had to ask somebody else about her love life.

He nodded yes. Then he confirmed it with her by putting his free arm around her, and letting her know that she would always be safe in his arms.

The last of the light was gone and they were surrounded by the dark, but they didn't do anything. Kahoko put down her stick and put her hand on Kazuki. Kazuki put down his and put both his hands on Kahoko's face, one hand was rubbing her cheek bone with his thumb. He leaned in and their lips touched for mere seconds. Kazuki pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He took his hands away. "I didn't ask you. I might have forced you to do something you didn't want to do." He explained. He stood up before Kahoko could protest. He gathered his things and Kahoko just stood there. _I never wanted you to stop._ Kahoko thought.

Kazuki walked her back to her room, since that seemed like thing he should do. When Kahoko opened the door, he was going to say good night, but Kahoko said something before him.

"C-c-can you continue?" Kahoko asked, very softly, since it was around 1 o'clock in the morning. Kazuki was surprised for a second, but didn't hesitate to put down his bag to do what he was told. They stood there lip locked for a matter of minutes. That was, until they heard footsteps. They quickly reacted by Kazuki getting his bag and placing it in the closet that she opened up for it. Then they couldn't think of anywhere for Kazuki to hide. Kahoko got in her bed as fast and as quietly as possible, with Kazuki still standing the in the middle of the room. Then Kahoko lifted up the blanket and told him to hide with her.

When they were underneath the bed sheets, they were very far apart. Then Kazuki realized that if someone were to see the bed, they would know that two people were on it, so he scooted to the middle and then grabbed Kahoko as close as he could to her. Then a split second after that, someone opened the door.

The steps were light, so that meant that person had to be either very skinny or small. The person lingered there for a minute or two until he/she finally left. They didn't know if the person was still going to come back, so they stayed their for a good fifteen seconds longer until the footsteps of the person outside could no longer be heard in the hallway.

Kazuki first went farther away from Kahoko. Then he pulled the covers off their heads. There was first dead silence, then they just started to laugh.

"That was so close!" Kahoko told Kazuki. He hung out at her room for about five to ten more minutes, and then decided that it would have been a good time to go since Kahoko yawned.

"You sure you want to go now?" Kahoko whispered. Kazuki nodded. "Ok, then good night Kazuki-sempai." Kahoko said. She sleepily waved good bye at the door as she watched Kazuki walk down the hallway. Then when she thought that she should stop waving, she climbed back into bed. _This is the best night of my life._ Kazuki and Kahoko both thought.


	5. I Love You

The next morning, Kahoko woke up, because the sun in her eyes disturbed her. She hid her head under the covers, but she couldn't go back to sleep. What happened the night before was still lingering inside her head. She opened her eyes again and sat upright on her bed. It was actually the first time she really looked at the room she would be staying in. It was almost like a normal room, except the bathroom was way more luxurious, the bed was way too big for one person, and there were speakers for someones ipod, waiting to be plugged in.

"I might like to hang out here, just a little more often." She murmured as she kept her now dazzling eyes around the room. She went to the side of her bed, but found out that her slippers were not there. When she hunted the whole room for it, she looked under the bed, but not the normal way. Instead of just going on her knees and looking under, she got on the bed, and at the edge, she went on her stomach and then slid down, just until her head was inches from the floor. While she was looking around, she heard the door open.

"Good morning, Kaho-chan! Ju-" Kazuki looked down to see Kahoko upside down and trying to look for something. "Kaho-chan?" He asked, trying to hide the giggles he wanted to burst out.

Kahoko looked over and while twisting, she lost her balance(don't ask me how) and fell over to land on her back. "Owww." Kahoko said, as she rubbed her back.

Kazuki quickly reached out to her aid, "Kaho-chan, you alright?" The worry in his voice made Kahoko blush.

She looked at her sempai, "It's alright, you don't have to worry that much for me." She continued, "It was just a little silly mistake." but never the less, Kazuki was already picking Kahoko up and settling her in her bed. He then let her lie down as he fluffed her pillow, "Really," Kahoko continued to tell Kazuki, "this is really too much."

Kazuki was never really the type of person to be romantic, so when he said this, it was more of a surprise to himself then to Kahoko. "The reason why I'm doing this," he looked straight in her eyes, "is because I can't stand seeing the person I love getting hurt." He held her hand as she got comfortable. Then when she was done, he laid down next to her.

Kahoko kept hearing the two words that Kazuki said. _I love _she felt guilty, because she could never say that right now, but she knows that somewhere in the future, she could. Her head was still getting redder by the second, so she hid her face in the pillows. Kazuki looked over and laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to expect you to say the same thing." He rubbed the back of his head _But that would be nice._ He tried to picture what it would sound like, but he knew that it wouldn't compare to what it would sound like in real life.

She remembered how the incident happened. "By the way, Kazuki-sempai, why did you come here?" She was puzzled to why he would want to go to her room all of a sudden. He tried to remember, as if he were straining to remember or raking his brain.

"Oh yeah!" He started to blush, in a lower voice he answered, "I just really wanted to check up on you." He looked the other way tomake it so that Kahoko wouldn't be able to see his embarrassing red face, but he knew all too well that Kahoko saw it already.

"Thank you" Kahoko said, and with that, there lead a hug. While she was hugging him, she said, "this is to show how thankful I am to you." They just sat there on the couch, Kahoko hugigng Kazuki from the back while Kazuki just held her hands that were going over his chest. _I just wish time would stop right now._ Kazuki thought. _This is because this is the most greatest moment of my life. Because I'm with the one I love._


	6. The Uncomfortable Morning

Kahoko dozed off, and before you knew it, she woke up and 2 0'clock. She felt something on her head. Kahoko looked to the side to see someone sleeping beside her. Her mind was still a little hazy, so she didn't really remember anything before she went to sleep. Kahoko sat up and noticed the green lump of hair. _Kazuki-sempai?_ She slipped out of the bed, thinking. As a few minutes went by, and Kahoko running in circles, she finally remembered everything.

She looked back at the bed. _He was next to me the whole time?_ Kahoko walked towards the bed and sat down. She raised her hand and gently settled it on his head. Kazuki moved a bit so Kahoko started to panic. That emotion escaped and got switched with embarrassment when Kazuki hugged her in his sleep. Her face turned bright red, and surprisingly, she couldn't escape from the hug that Kazuki trapped her in. She tried her best to wiggle her way out of the hug but the moving just made Kazuki wake up.

"Ugghhh" He complained. Like a little child, he rubbed his eyes with one hand and then noticed who he was sleeping next to. When he looked at Kahoko's face, he saw how red she was. "Kaho-chan?" He said, still a little dazed.

She let go of the breath that she was holding. She nodded yes and then started to relax a little. He noticed that his arm was were Kahoko would be sleeping. He quickly took his arm away_What type of position were we in? _He then sat up. Then remembered why he was there in the first place.

"By the way," Kazuki said, trying to get his mind away from what he thought, "is your head ok?" He was playing with his fingers.

Kahoko put her hands on the top of her head, remembering how much it hurt. "I guess so." She then stood up and walked towards the door. "I don't mean to be rude.." She said, and then opened the door, with her hand in a motion that says you may leave. "I would like to change." She became redder.

He thought about what room he was in. "Oh yeah!" He then shot out of the bed and headed out. Before he went he said, "When you're done, lets look around a bit." He then waved his hand good bye and went down the hallway.

Kahoko quickly put on her clothes without making it so that she would look messy. Her shorts were covered by her long and decorative shirt. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, with some hair to stick out to frame her face. The hat that sat on her head was brown with a blue bow on it.

When Kazuki was checking out his outfit he had on, the door knocked. "Hello?" He asked.

"It's Kahoko." She answered. When he opened the door, his face was in shock. He was so shocked that he slammed the door in her face. Her cuteness was just to much for him to handle.

Kahoko was thinking over what happened. _Why would he do that? Must he hate me?_ She started to panic as she thought of the possibilities to might happen and why it turned out this way. _He might break up with me!_ Her pacing became faster. _What did I do wrong?_ She thought back to their dates so far. Well, it was only that one time. _Was I being to close to him? _She was about to leave when the door opened again.

This time Kazuki's hand was rubbing his head and he was looking down. "Sorry for that." He bowed his head. She felt uneasy and started to walk to the exit. When he walked next to her, Kahoko wanted to hold his hand, but the thought quickly about her cuddling habit. Instead of holding his hand, she went to the other side of the hallway, almost rubbing against the wall. Kazuki looked at her with concern. _Is she alright?_ Then, out of nowhere, he went beside her and put his arms around her.

"Kaho-chan," he said in a concerned voice, "is everything alright?" They stopped walking. Kahoko looked up to see Kazuki eye to eye, but he felt that he was being weird, holding someone behind their back, so he looked to the side so that she wouldn't have to see his blushing face. Kahoko was also becoming red so she looked down at his hands. She managed to say,

"I'm better now." She unlocked his fingers and put her hands in his. "Thanks, Kazuki-sempai." As they walked down the halway, she felt the familiarness of her hand in his. The way that her fingers were a perfect shape for his. _This is going to be a good day._ Kazuki thought.

Boy was he wrong.


	7. What A Bother

As Kazuki and Kahoko walked out of the house and into the village, a young, pretty, and elegant woman got a glance of Kazuki when she was walking home from getting apples at the grocery store. Her heart was pounding so hard that she felt that she would pass out.

The girl that the lovely boy was with looked ugly in her eyes. The way how she cuddled close to him, holding his hand. She carelessly laughed and pointed at random things while talking to him. "Well, she needs to go." And with quick thinking, she was off in their direction.

"Kaho-chan, wanna go into that cafe?" Kazuki asked. The cafe was small, but the windows had advertisement of their cakes, bubble tea, and coffee.

The girl were a few yards in front of them.

"Not right now," Kahoko continued, "Let's go sightseeing so we can work an appetite." She thought about what she said. "Maybe you shouldn't work up an appetite, with your big stomach and all." She lightly tapped Kazuki's stomach.

The girl was growing a seed of anger inside of her. She NEEDED to get rid of that filthy, good for nothing girl. INSULTING that handsome man was as much as a crime.

Kazuki turned red, "Do I really eat that much?" He looked down at his stomach.

Since they were finally close enough, the girl went to her and pretended to fall, spilling her apples. While standing up with the apples she picked up, she stumbled and fell on Kazuki, who collapsed onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl said. Her smile said, "It was a mistake" but the real meaning was, "I got you right where I want you"

"It's alright, don't worry." He got up and as she tried to stand, his ankle hurt like crazy. He winced as he tried to stand.

"Kazuki-sempai, are you alright?" Kahoko asked. She bent down to check his ankle.

"It's only a little pain." He admitted. Kahoko wanted to help as much as she could, but apparently that girl was quicker, she was already at his side, supporting his weight.

"Let's go get you to the docter right away," she stopped for a second, "umm, what's your name?"

"Oh, Kazuki Hihara." He replied.

"I'm Mizuki Yui" She shook his hand and then started to walk in the other direction, leaving Kahoko still crouching on the ground when she was examining his ankle. As they were walking away, Kazuki didn't look back to see if Kahoko was following or not. When she got up and started walking, she kept her distance by walking a few feet behind them. Anyone else who saw would believe that Kazuki was putting his arm around his girlfriend, Mizkuki, while Kahoko was their good friend, just being the third wheel in their date.

When Kahoko was just walking in the background, she noticed how they looked like good friends that would chat the night away if they had the time.

What was really happening was this:

"Where's Kaho-chan?" He asked.

"It's alright Kazuki-kun," she said with a smile, "she's following right behind us. You don't have to check, take my word."

He was about to look back when he noticed what she said, "Umm, please don't call me that."

She looked concerned, "Why is that?" She felt her heart tighten _He won't let me get near him at all. He's really interesting now._

"My girlf- I mean, Kaho-chan isn't even calling em that, so please don't."

"Is that girl named Kaho?" She sounded as if she were interested.

"Umm no. Her real name is Kahoko Hino"

"Oh, is that so?" She felt an unsightly angry twitch coming to her eye. "Is 'Kaho-chan' a little nickname she told you to call her?"

"No, I was the one that decided on the nickname. She said it was okay, so that's how it happened."

Before the conversation could continue, they already arrived at the hospital. When they got in, Kahoko was right there.

When she was walking with them to the doctor's office, the woman at the front desk stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but only one person is allowed to go in the doctor's office besides the patient."

Kahoko felt like a bother and waited for the both of them in the waiting room.

"So what's up?" Kahoko asked. When they finally for out.

"Oh it's just a sprained ankle." Mizuki said instead of Kazuki. As Mizuki and Kazuki were walking out the door, Kahoko was still sitting in the seat. Her heart was pounding, feeling guilt. What's not to feel wrong about. Her boyfriend got hurt. Instead of her walking with him, a random girl who came out of nowhere walks him to the hospital, his arm around her, them talking like old friends. She's the one that got to go with Kazuki to the doctor. All she did was be a bother.


	8. Split In Two

When Kazuki and Mizuki were walking, Kazuki felt his mind wandering off in the direction of the hospital. He felt as if he left something important at their. Each step was like a pull to his heart, and each step he felt that the bond he had with what he left behind just started to become more and more distant.

_What am I doing, just sitting down? _She sprung up from her chair and got out the front door. She frantically looked left and right, but the two were nowhere in sight. Kahoko suddenly felt as if her legs were jelly and fell to her knees. She felt as if she had been left in the dark, all alone. Before, she was in pure white light, with a hand to hold onto. Kazuki's. _Kazuki-sempai, please don't leave me here like this. Save me from this feeling._ She felt a tear run down her cheek. But then, she felt something else. The darkness turned red and she felt as if she were surrounded by flames. _Why would he just leave me like this? If he truly cared, this would have never happened!_ She slowly got up and stood on her feet, steady and firm. _I'm going back, whether he's with me or not._ And what she meant by going back was that she was going back home. And since Kazuki wasn't by her side, who would stop her?

When she opened the door, she was cooled off, but she still felt the need of going back home. A warm hello greeted her at the door, she smiled lightly, then went to her room. Right when she closed her bedroom door, she began packing. Then she remembered something she at least wanted to leave behind. She searched in her purse and found what she was looking for. She scribbled something on the back and then put it in her pocket. When she was done packing, she got her bag and stood by the door. When she looked in the room, she noticed how vacant it looked. When she first stepped foot in that room, she was happy and cheerful. Now, even though it hasn't been that long, she leaves melancholy and heartbroken.

She explained what was happening to Yunoki. "I'm sorry that we didn't get to hang out much during this vacation." Kahoko was still feeling guilty that she had been spending all her time with Kazuki, which turned out to be a_ waste _of time, and that the least she could do was say sorry.

"Never." He corrected her.

"Yeah. We never got out during this vacation even though you were generous enough to even invite me." Kahoko headed for the front door. "Good bye!" She waved and smiled, but if she was alone, and no one was in the villa, she would have never put on that smile. What she's leaving behind is what was meant to be left behind. Even if it was painful.

"Oh bye the way," Yunoki said, "I know the car ride was pretty long, so I bought you a ticket for the train instead. Trust me, it takes a shorter amount of time." He handed her the tickets as watched from the door as she went into the black car.

As Kahoko was riding in the car, she noticed a familiar bush of green hair on the sidewalk, with someone else holding his arm. She turned away, the sight to heart wrenching to take in.

"Ok, this is it." Kazuki said, as he pointed to the villa. "Bye, Mizuki-chan." As he walked (or limped) to the doors, he sighed a breath of relief. _Thank God! I thought I'd never get rid of her!_ He was greeted by the oddly some-what depressed Yunoki who was sitting on the couch. "Why so sad, Azuma-kun?" He asked as he sat on the couch with him.

"Oh umm. Kahoko left early." He said.

Kazuki didn't take it that very well. "What do you mean she LEFT EARLY?" He said, completely dumbstruck. "And w-w-why? Why would sh-sh-she not tell me." His heart began to tighten. It was as if he lost a piece of his heart. He just wanted to lie down. "I'll go to my room." He headed upstairs, feeling light headed. When he opened his door, there was something on his bed. It was a picture of him and Kahoko. He picked it up and looked at how happy they were. _How had it become like this?_ He lightly stroked Kahoko's hair, but was sad when all he felt was paper. He flipped the picture around. It said:

Dear Kazuki,

I'm sorry that I was a bother, and that I won't be supporting you and Mizuki if you guys ever start dating.

My heart just wouldn't be able to hold in that much weight.

I'm also sorry that I didn't tell you that I decided to leave early, it just popped into my head,

I was going to tell you, but when I was out of the hospital, I already lost you guys.

Kazuki stopped for a moment. That's what it was. What he felt being more and more distant from. What he thought he left behind that was so special. He never talked to Kahoko after he met Mizuki. He remembered how he acted. Where was she at that time? He tried to remember, raking his brain. Then it hit him. _She was all alone._ He felt guilty. He left the one he loved alone in the dark. He tried to take his mind off of what he was thinking by reading more.

Since I'm gone, and I know that I'm not what I used to be to you.

I decided that

I want to

He didn't want to continue. The next words were like a stab in his heart. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. It said:

Break up with you.

He looked at how she signed her name. It didn't say love, it didn't say sincerely. It just said, "From" and she didn't even sign it with Kahoko none the less Kaho-chan. It was just Hino. Back to square one. He lied down on his bed, his head buried within the mountain of pillows. He thought that if he went in deep enough, the fact that he had been dumped would just go away. That what he did to Kahoko never happened. His heart knew what happened, and it couldn't take it. His heart split in two.


	9. Regrets

The wait for the train was nerve wrecking. Each minute that passed by made Kahoko even more and more unsettled. _Am I doing the wrong thing?_ She put her hands in her pocket.

Kazuki rushed to the train station, hoping that Kahoko was still there. He quickly bought a ticket and then sprinted, seeing a familiar red haired figure stepping into the train.

Kahoko finally got into the train, while being pushed back against the other side of the train from the mob of people wanting to get into their transportation.

Kazuki tried and tried. Bumping into people who wanted to get in the train also. His arm reached out towards her, but since she was facing the other direction, she didn't see it.

Kahoko was starring out the window, feeling annoyed that the train wasn't moving yet. Finally the train doors closed. The person talking over head saying the next stop. She felt space closing in as she sank into a corner, feeling as if she was falling into a black hole that lead to nothing good. Right when she thought that she was going to cry, a hand reached out for her . . . .

Kazuki barely made it in the train, his leg almost getting snagged by the automatic closing doors. He searched like a little kid, looking for Kahoko. He then saw a figure that looked as if she was lost. Her bright red hair shining brightly, even without the sun. He made his way through, trying to get to her. He reached out his hand in a desperate attempt to reach her. . . .

People pushed Kazuki and by the sight of him, Kahoko sprang up. Her face were now only 2 inches from his, the pushing didn't stop. Her face became a bright shade of red to match her hair.

"Kaho-chan." Kazuki whispered.

"Please go away," She managed to say. "Hihara-sempai." She inched as far away as she could, but she quickly found the door against her back.

Kazuki went to grab for her hand, but Kahoko thought quickly and pulled it away.

"Please." Kahoko said quietly. "And it's ok if you thought that I was going to be alone. Apparently Narunee was near by, and he was leaving too. So I said that we could go together." She motioned to her left, and there stood Narunee. Kazuki didn't notice at all, since he saw the sight of someone he desperately wanted to see.

He waved hi. Kazuki stepped back. The next statoin arrived, and Kazuki walked out. As the train started moving again, Kahoko noticed how upset Kazuki looked.

Kazuki took out his cellphone and started to dial Yunoki's number.

"Hey, did it go well? Where's Kahoko?" Yunoki asked.

"She's not with me." Kazuki replied. "She was with Narunee." He punched the wall. Even though his hand hurt like crazy and it was even bleeding, he left it, smashed against the concrete. People starred, whispered, and pointed, but Kazuki didn't care. He lost the thing that was the most important to him.

"Kaho-chan, you alright?" Narunee asked, his hand on her shoulder. She nodded yes but she was still feeling awful. The whole train ride was horrible. What she did was horrible. What she felt was horrible. It was worse than guilt. When she was back in her house, she went straight to her room and then unpacked. After having a warm bath and changed into her PJs, she plopped right onto bed. She finally figured out what she was feeling. What she did wrong. She let him go.


	10. Leaving a Letter

It was an hour before someone knocked on the door. Kazuki was waiting outside, feeling anxious. _Why am I here? What did I do to her?_ He thought for a second. _I'm AN IDIOT!_ The moment the door opened, he noticed that it was Kahoko's mother.

"Oh, hi Kazuki-kun!" Her mother said.

"Hi, I'm sorry for intruding, but is Kahoko-chan here?" He asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"Oh, she's upstairs." She said while showing him the stairs even though he already knew where they were. He bowed and then took off his shoes. He was right outside Kahoko's door. Right when he was about to open it, he stopped. _What if I'm just being a bother? _The last thing he needs to be is something that annoyed Kahoko.

"I'm coming in." He said. He opened the door, to see Kahoko laying face down on her bed. Her eyes were trying to avert from Kazuki, even though all she saw was black. "Kaho-chan?" Kazuki said with concern.

"Kahoko-chan" She corrected.

"No, Kaho-chan" he insisted.

"Stop that." She said, like a little girl when she gets annoyed.

"Why did you leave?" He said, now sitting on the couch.

"Anyone would know." She sat up and hugged her pillow. "Just go back to your new girlfriend." She pointed to the door.

"_She_ is not the person I want." He put his hand on her shoulder, "The girl I want is right here."

Kahoko blushed a rainbow of red, _No, he is NOT having it his way._ "No matter what you say," she took his hand off her shoulder, "you still left me at the hospital, you made me watch from behind you as you slowly ripped up my heart, and even when we got to the hospital, when only one person could go in, you didn't even give me a CHANCE to go in with you, you just stood there!" She motioned for the door, "Please, just, just, go."

Kazuki stood up, "If that's what you really want." He went out the bedroom door, and as he was walking down the hallway, he heard the door slam. As he was going down the stairs, he met Kahoko's mother.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Not well." The little happiness to show his politeness slowly went away. "But thank you for the concern." He bowed and was about to leave.

"I know the reason why she won't come back to you." Her mother said. She went to a drawer and took out a pencil and paper. "Just write down that your sorry, and why you want her back." She handed the pencil and paper, "and then when the time is right, I'll give it to my daughter."

He said thank you mulitple times and scribbled down what he wished to say to her. As he was writing, the only thing in his mind was the other person who was on the train.

Narunee should already know that Kahoko is mad it him. He should already be planning to sweep her off her feet. But that isn't going to happen, because Kazuki knew he was going to stand up and fight.

Sorry for making this short and not that intersting, to tell you the truth, I've kinda ran out of things to say, so I'm just winging it now. I might get some fighting going in but you never know. Please review for suggestions!


	11. Alert People! (I'm not done!)

How long has it been guys? So I know I practically abandoned this website like a few years back, but here I am! I'm going to be re-watching this anime and then writing this whole thing from the beginning; I guess you could say that this was a test run and it's now time for the serious stuff! Trust me when I say that my writing has gotten so much better, I want to punch myself in the face for even writing like this in the first place. I hope my readers are still out there! I'll tell you all when I'm done the anime and getting ready to re-write this whole mess. Until then!


End file.
